Sensei, May I Love You?
by Khioneizys
Summary: Senseiku seorang yang sangat misterius, dia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker. Sampai saat itu, Aku tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya yang menjadi misteri seluruh warga Konoha High School, sayangnya Kakashi-sensei memergokiku dan berakhirlah aku disini. /First KakaSaku /Bad Summary /Bagi-bagi Typos /EYD ancur berantakan /AU/ RnR/


Tittle : Sensei, May I Love You?

Rated :T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Masashi Kishimoto, belum jadi milik Khio mungkin suatu hari nanti Khio dikasih, hehe.

Genre : Romance, School life, and Friendship.

Author : Khioneizys

Cast : Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno

Summary : Senseiku seorang yang sangat misterius, dia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker. Sampai saat itu, Aku tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya yang menjadi misteri seluruh warga Konoha High School, sayangnya Kakashi-sensei memergokiku dan berakhirlah aku disini. /First KakaSaku /Bad Summary /Bagi-bagi Typos /EYD ancur berantakan /AU/ RnR/

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san.**

**Chapter 1 : Sensei yang baru  
**

"..." talk.

'...' mind.

" _italic "_percakapan didalam telpon.

**Konoha High School, 06:30 am**

**With Sakura**

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Konoha High School merupakan sekolah berkualitas. Mereka memang benar, sekolah yang sering disingkat KHS ini sekolah yang terakreditasi A++ malah (emang ada?). Gedung-gedung berlantai 3, lantai satu diperuntukan kelas 12 lalu dilantai kedua untuk kelas 11 dan lantai teratas adalah lahan kelas 10.

Dilantai tertinggi di gedung ini, aku sedang mencari kelasku X-MIA 1. Setelah ketemukan kelasnya langsung saja aku masuk kesana. Hm, keliatannya mereka cukup ramah pikirku.

"Hey!, kau yang rambut pink!" terdengar suara yang amat sangat nyaring ditelingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah si pemanggil. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan dan mata safir sedang menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran kearahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Siapa namamu, nona pingky?" tanyanya dan apa tadi dia bilang nona pingky?. Awas saja jika duren pirang itu terus memanggilku pingky!.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal" ucapku sesepan mungkin dan menahan amarah.

"Hm, Sakura-chan. Namaku Naruto, yang mengenakan kacamata hitam namanya Shino Aburame-" oh, jadi si duren pirang ini namanya Naruto dan dia juga mengenalkanku kepada seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam bernama Shino Aburame

"lalu, yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu namanya Sasuke-Teme-" lagi. Dia mengenalkanku kepada seorang pemuda seusia kami dengan perawakan yang menjadi perhatian para kaum hawa, wajah tampan, namun jarang tersenyum itu terlihat dari bibirnya yang sedikit kaku. "Hn, dan aku tidak TEME, Dobe!" sepertinya mereka rival abadi.

"Dan yang sedang tertidur itu namanya Shikamaru Nara" tunjuk si duren pirang ini kepada seorang yang memiliki rambut yang dikuncir layaknya nanas dan sedang tertidur pulas. Wow! Sepertinya akan sangat seru bersekolah disini, terutama dengan teman-teman yang unik.

**Tet...tet...tet..**

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Namun, kelas Sakura X-MIA 1 belum ada guru. Antara gurunya sedang ada keperluan sehingga tidak bisa mengajar atau gurunya belum datang alias telat.

"Ano,.. Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura sopan

"Naruto saja, ada apa?" korski Naruto.

"Kenapa belum ada gurunya, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu. Kaka-sensei? Tenang saja, dia hanya akan terlambat sebentar paling hingga jam setengah delapan" jawab Naruto santai.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya menuju depan kelas. "Minna-san mohon perhatiannya!" ucap Naruto sedikit teriak. Seketika semua pasang mata memandangnya termasuk Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, disusul oleh anggukkan yang lain.

"Katanya hari ini jadwal kita ekskul wajib. oleh karena itu, kita susun rencana kabur. Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan dengan malas, "Hh, mendokusai. Bagaimana jika kita ikuti mereka turun kebawah, lalu-blablablabla" usul Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, Minna? Setuju?" tanya Naruto layaknya moderator rapat.

"Hn, Dobe aku dapat sedikit ide untuk memuluskannya" Sasuke mengangkat tangan sambil memberi sedikit smirknya. "Apa Teme, sayang~?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan mencolek dagu Sasuke manja. Reaksi Sasuke hanya datar saja, toh dia tau Naruto hanya ingin menggodanya saja bukan bermaksud sesungguhnya.

"Tidak jadi, kau menyebalkan Baka-Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan juga TEME-BAKA!" balas Naruto. "Ne, ada yang ingin menambahkan rencana kita?"

"Tidak!" jawab yang lain serempak, terkecuali Sakura yang masih polos gak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu rapat ini ditutup, jangan lupa dengan rencana tadi dan Terima kasih atas partisipasinya" kata Naruto sebelum mengundurkan dirinya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ano, Naruto... maksudnya rencana itu apa ya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Saku-chan~" jawab Naruto. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto. Pintu kelas X-MIA 1 terbuka, menampakkan seorang guru berambut putih yang miring kesamping, bermanikkan onyx kelam dan masker yang menutupi hidung sampai mulutnya.

"Ohayou, minna" kata guru tersebut.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei" jawab murid-muriidnya kompak.

"Maaf ya, sensei terlambat karena tersesat-"

"dijalan bernama kehidupan" belum selesai Kakashi memberikan alasan keterlambatnya sudah dipotong oleh muridnya. Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maa, sepertiya ada murid baru ya? Majulah, perkenalkan dirimu, pingky" suruh Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menahan amarah lagi baru jam segini dan yang memanggilnya pingky sudah ada dua orang.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggil saya Sakura, saya pindah dari Asahi School karena orang tua saya dipindah tugaskan, Yorushiku Onegaishimasu~" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

"Yorushiku Onegaishimasu, Sakura" jawab teman-teman Sakura yang baru. "Nah, setelah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu, giliran sensei yang memperkenalkan diri. Nama sensei Kakashi Hatake, sensei mengajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia (ceritanya di jepang sana ada pelajaran bahasa indonesia sama seperti di indonesia yang ada pelajaran bahasa jepang, anggap saja seperti itu) kamu bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu dengan Sasuke atau langsung dengan sensei, kita bisa mengadakan pelajaran tambahan setelah bel pulang sekolah bersama bebarapa murid yang tertinggal. Bagaimana?"

"Akan saya usahakan, sensei" jawab Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kemarin, sensei mengadakan ulangan dadakan. 3 nilai terbawah harus ikut pelajaran tambahan" jelas Kakashi

"yang pertama, Naruto Namikaze kamu kena lagi dibulan ini" Naruto hanya pasrah, lagi-lagi ikut pelajaran tambahan

"lalu, Sasuke Uchiha, tumben sekali kamu bisa anjlok nilainya, Sasuke" seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas kaget bukan main saat tau Sasuke yang slalu mendapat nilai seratus atau paling jelek sembilan puluh, kali ini harus ikut pelajaran tambahan. "Hn" dasar Uchiha kurang ekspresi dan kosa kata.

"dan Sakura Haruno yang baru masuk hari ini, sensei menunggu kalian saat jam pulang nanti berhubung hari ini jurusan kalian yang harus ekskul wajib, jadi, sensei undur hingga besok. Mengerti?" setelah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran tambahan, Kakashi melanjutkan pelajrannya yang tertunda.

**Jam Istirahat.**

Pelajaran Kakashi telah berlalu, kini para murid tengah mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuh mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang keluar kelas untuk ke kantin atau toilet. Sedangkan di X-MIA 1, kebanyakan dari mereka membawa bekal karena telalu jauh dari kantin, well mereka di lantai 3 sedangkan kantin di lantai satu. Artinya, mereka harus turun tiga lantai lalu berdesak-desakkan dengan murid lain demi makanan.

"Dobe, kau ingin ke kantin tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, mau nitip? Apa?" jawab Naruto dengan trademark Uchiha.

"Hey!, Dobe itu milikku. Titip jus tomat"

"Ok. Sakura-chan ingin nitip apa?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura.

"Hmm, aku ingin ramen cup saja, bolehkan nati aku ganti uangnya" kata Sakura.

"Sip, sabar ya.. soalnya kantin itu sangat ramai"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Pesanan kalian datang, ini Teme satu jus tomat ekstra tomat" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan jus tomat kepada Sasuke "Thanks Dobe, emang Cuma Dobe doang yang baik" lho, kok Sasuke jadi OOC gini dah gak papa daripada COC.

"Dan ini, untuk Sakura-chan satu ramen cup" kata Naruto, menyerahkan Satu ramen cup kepada Sakura "Thanks ya, Naruto"

"Terakhir untuk diriku sendiri, ramen jumbo tanpa sayuran, hehe" ucap Naruto. "Selamat makan~" lanjutnya. Diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

**Ditempat lain, waktu yang sama.**

"Selamat makan!" ucap seluruh guru yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Oh iya, Kakashi kau tau kan ada seorang murid baru yang pindah dari Asahi School, sekolah yang katanya terbaik di Hokkaido itu" kata seorang guru berwajah manis, dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata ruby yang menyilaukan mata setiap kaum adam yang melihatnya hanya akan terpaku padanya.

"Hmm, dia dikelasku, Kurama-chan. Kenapa memangnya?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan guru cantik berambut merah yang bernama Kurama, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Kurama.

"Aku akan mengajar dikelasnya nanti, apa dia menyenangkan?" tanya Kurama lagi.

"Hm, iya" jawab Kakashi sambil menyunggingkan seringai yang tertutp masker.

"Oh-oh, ternyata si raja es batu sudah mencair ketika bertemu musim semi~" goda Kurama, "aku tau kau menyukai anak itu kan. Kalau tidak mengapa kau repot-repot memberikan pelajaran tambahan, biasanya hanya Naruto saja dan seringaimu itu sangat mencurigakan" tambah Kurama.

"Aku bilangin It-hmpphhhh" sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikn perkataannya mulutny yang terhalangi masker dibekap oleh Kurama plus deathglare gratis... malangnya nasibmu Kakashi.

**Jam Pelajaran Terakhir.**

Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam termembosankan bagi anak-anak X-MIA 1, karena yang mengajar mereka adalah guru tercantik sekaligus tersadis di KHS ini, dialah Uzumaki Kurama. Kurama mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika. Sudah pelajarannya susah, guru cantik sih nilai tambah sadisnya itu loh yang masalah, terlalu pelit nilai seperti itulah keluhan para murid yang diajari oleh Kurama.

Kurama sendiri, masa bodo amat yang penting dia ngajar, dapat honor plus makan siang. mangsa Kurama selnjutnya adalah Naruto. 'Kena, kau adik nyebelin' batin Kurama mengembangkan seringai mautnya.

"Naruto, bisa kau kerjakan soal no 2" pinta lebih tepatnya perintah Kurama dengan senyum 'manis' dibibirnya.

'Mati aku, kakak si kampret, udah tau adiknya gak bisa ngerjain malah disuruh lagi, bukannya diajarin dulu' batin Naruto ketakutan. Rupanya Kurama dan Naruto memiliki ikatan darah. Mereka bersaudara hanya saja Kurama menggunakan marga Ibunya sedangkan Naruto menggunakan marga Ayahnya.

Dengan sedikit gemetaran Naruto maju ke papan tulis memegang sebuah spidol dan hanya menjadi patung pajangan saja, karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal didepannya. "Tidak bisakah?" tanya Kurama.

Dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu ada yang bisa bantu?, kamu berniat membantu rivalmu, Sasuke?" tawar Kurama kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditawarkan hanya mengeleng tidak minat. "Tidak mau upanya"

"Harus ada yang bisa menjawab soal ini, baru kalian boleh pulang" kata Kurama.

Hening.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau kalian tidak boleh pulang" kata Kurama lagi. Para murid hanya berkeringat dingin. Shikamaru sedang mencorat-coret kertasnya, dia bingung tidak dapat jawaban yang bagus.

"Sa-saya sensei" kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hm, siapa namamu?" tanya Kurama.

"Haruno Sakura sensei" jawab Sakura "Kamu bantu dia" suruh Kurama, menyerahkan spidol laiinnya. Sakura maju kepapan tulis dan menjawab soal tersebut dengan sedikit mudah.

'Hm, menarik. Pantas saja si es batu itu sampai menyukainya' batin Kurama. "Hm, benar. Kalian boleh pulang, Jaa~" kata Kurama sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas X-MIA 1.

"Arigatou Sakura" ujar seluruh murid. "Eh? Tidak apa, kaliankan temanku" tolak Sakura halus.

"Minna!, saatnya melaksanakan rencana, bagi kelompok kalian seperti biasa ok? Kita mulai sekarang!" semua murid di kelas X-MIA 1 berkelompok sekitar tiga sampai lima orang dan keluar ruang kelas dengan santai.

"Sakura, kau ikut kami, cepat" ucap Sasuke.

"HEI! Kalian ingin KABUR LAGI?!" teriak seorang berpakaian pramuka, mengejar tiga orang berkepala pink, pirang dan biru dongker. Mereka yang dikejar adalah Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Terus berlari menyamarkan diri mereka di kerumunan murid yang pulang, tentu saja setelah menyamar menggunakan topi supaya kepala mencolok mereka tidak terlihat. Setelah mereka lolos dari kejaran, kini mereka ada di parkiran motor.

"Kamu pulang naik apa Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan motornya.

"Naik bis" jawab Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku antar saja, dimana rumahmu?"

"Di jalan Tsukira no 4" jawab Sakura. "Oh, itu dekat dengan rumah Kaka-sensei".

Tin..tinn..

"Ck, kau lama Dobe" protes Sasuke, dia telah mengeluarkan motornya dan menaikinya siap untuk mengendarainya.

"Sabar, Teme. Kau duluan saja kalau mau. Aku akan menyusul ke rumahmu nanti".

"Hn, Dobe. Hari ini kita ke rumahmu. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan kalau Naruto salah jadwal.

"Jangan di rumahku, Teme. Hari ini, Rubah merah pulang kandang" jelas Naruto.

"Ck, aku kesana dengan Aniki, jika ada Aniki si rubah merah punya pawangnya. Gimana?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ok, kau pintar ya, Teme" puji Naruto. "Saku-chan ingin ikut tidak main di rumahku bersama Teme, Shika, dan Kiba dari kelas sebelah?" tawar Naruto.

"Kapan-kapan saja ya, Naruto" Sakura menolak halus pertanyaan Naruto, karena dia belum tau mana teman yang baik dan yang buruk.

"Yasudah, berpenganggan" kata Naruto sebelum menstarter motornya dan melaju membelah jalanan.

"Ini, rumah Kaka-sensei?" tanya Sakura saat melewati sebuah rumah yang bergaya minimalis 'hanya berjarak 200 meter saja dari rumahku' batin Sakura.

"Yup, dan aku sering kesini untuk pelajaran tambahan" Naruto terus menjelaskan segala hal tentang Kakashi, mulai dari orang yang sangat telat, mesum karena membawa-bawa buku icha-icha, sampai wajah yang tidak pernah ada yang tau.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Naruto" kata Sakura. "It's Okay, Saku-chan, Jaa~" Naruto tancap gas, pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

**With Sakura.**

Tak kusangka-sangka teman-teman baruku ternyata menyenangkan. Bolos ekskul wajib dihari pertama masuk sekolah. Sensei yang misterius dengan pelajaran tambahannya yang merepotkan, selain merepotkan rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku sekarang. Satu lagi sensei yang sangat sadis.

Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Hfft, aku lelah... rasanya ingin tidur saja...

**With Kakashi.**

"Lama sekali ya. Aku tidak pulang bersama denganmu Kura-chan" kataku pada Kurama. Banyak yang bilang kami sepasang kekasih, nyatanya kami hanya sahabat dekat. Kurama telah memilki pacar namanya Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya aku, aku lebih suka pada gadis yang usianya berbeda 10-15 tahun. Pedopil ? mungkin. Tapi tidak lolicon.

"Iya, ya.. kau sih, baru pulang dari Indonesia minggu kemarin. Selama kau tak ada aku pulang sendiri" katanya. "Hehe, aku juga terpaksa kesana, karena Ayah menyuruhku kesana. Dan lihat apa yang ia pinta? Dia ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah. Hell-o.. menikah? Punya calonnya saja belum." Curhatku pada Kurama.

Kami memang sering curhat-curhatan. Apapun itu. "Hei, hp-mu bergetartuh" kataku tak sengaja melihat hp-nya yang terletak di dashbor mobilku.

"_Halo, iya. Kau di rumahku? Ok, tunggu ya, Chi-keriput, love you~" _kurasa itu telpon dari Itachi. Hfft, nasib jones...

**Rumah Naruto, 20 menit kemudian.**

Rumah minimalis berlantai 2 dengan warna cat tembok orange lembut. Sekarang rumah itu, dipenuhi oleh beberapa manusia di berandanya.

"Teme, kau bawa kasetnya,kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, siapkan alatnya sana"

"Aish,kau menyebalkan Teme. Kiba bantu aku, ya..."

"Baiklah.."

Naruto dan Kiba masuk kedalam rumah, mempersiapkan segalanya. Sedangkan, Sasuke dia duduk diam dan melihat Itachi yang sedang bolak-balik kayak setrikaan. "Kau kenapa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke,menaikkan alis.

"Hn, lama sekali rubahku yang manis itu~ aku kan tidak sabar jika menunggu" keluh Itachi.

"Hn/Merepotkan" gumam Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Sebuah mobil sport warna putih berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah Naruto. Itachi langsung berlari kesana. "My Foxy~ I miss you so much~" teriak Itachi OOC. "I miss you, too~" balas Kurama, memeluk Itachi erat.

Lupakan drama picisan diatas. Kakashi hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil mengucap "Sabar-sabar, Kakashi. Kamu bisa memeluk seseorang kok. Memang begini kalo jadi jomblo ngenes, euy".

"Oh iya, Chi. Ini Kakashi sahabatku waktu kuliah sampai kerja dan Kakashi ini Itachi pacarku yang tercinta~" Kurama memperkenalkan Kakashi dan Itachi.

"Kakashi Hatake, salam kenal" kata Kakashi, menyodorkan tangan "Hn, Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal juga" Itachi membalas sodoran tangan Kakashi dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Itachi-san, Kakaknya Sasuke ya?"

"Hn" 'kakak sama adik sama aja' batin Kakshi. "Kenapa?" tambah Itachi.

"Hn, Kaka-sensei senang bertemu denganmu" terobos Sasuke sopan.

"Oh, jadi ini sensei bahasa indonesiamu" kata Itachi "Bagaimana perkembangan nilai sasuke, sensei?" tanya Itachi.

"Nilai terakhirnya anjlok, sepertinya saya harus pulang, Jaa~" kata Kakashi segera ditancapnya gas dan melesat kerumahnya.

"Hn, rupanya ada yang harus diberi pelajaran tambahan. Bagaimana Sasuke, kau mau berpartisipasi tidak?" tanya Itachi

Glek!

"Pasti Naruto juga ikut anjlok, ya?" tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang sudah berada disini, nyaris kabur.

Glek!

"Tidak ada main PS. Kalian berdua harus belajar, sekarang~ sayang~" Kurama dan Itachi kompak nyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto. Niat ingin main PS menjadi main belajar dan diajar. Poor you Sasuke and Naruto.

**With Kakashi.**

Sepertinya bahan makanan dikulkas hampir habis. Sebaiknya, aku mampir dulu di swalayan itu. Kuparkirkan mobilku, lalu masuk kedalam swalayan tersebut.

Kucari daging giling, sayuran, susu, dan kawan-kawannya. Hmm, sepertinya ada yang kurang deh? Sebentar kupikir dulu. Aha! Aku tau.

Kujalankan kakiku kearah bumbu-bumbu dapur, saat kusampai ditempat itu, aku terbelalak. Kenapa? Karena ada sosok murid yang mebuatku sedikit menyukainya.

"Sakura?" sapaku, dan kulihat dia sedikit terkaget 'Lucunya~' batinku.

**Normal mode**

"Sakura?" sapa Kakashi, Sakura terkaget kecil lalu menoleh kearah suara Kakashi. "Hehe, Sensei sedang belanja juga rupanya"

"Hm, kamu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sama seperti sensei" jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya dimana rumahmu?" tanya Kakashi 'Ho, berarti kita jodoh~' batin Kakashi sedikit ketinggian.

"Jalan Tsukira no 4, kenapa sensei?"

"Oh, itu sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Lebih baik kita pulang bersama" tawar Kakashi.

"Tidak usah, sensei. Nanti istri sensei marah" tolak Sakura

"Ho, istri? Aku belum menikah, Sakura" Kakashi berkata dengan sedikit tertawa 'Kalau kamu mau aku sangat bersedia,kok' lanjut Kakashi semakin error.

Mereka berbelanja bersama layaknya satu keluarga. Hingga mereka tiba dikasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka (iya atuh, thor. Kasir tempat bayar bukan pinjem buku)

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi. "Jadi apa, sensei?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Mau tidak bareng sensei?" lagi Kakashi bertanya 'sabar, beruntung juga aku hari ini~' batin Kakashi nambah error.

"Tak apakan, sensei"jawab Sakura. "Tak apa-apa, lumayan ada teman pulnag. Daripada kamu berjalan kaki dari sini, cukup jauh lho" jelas Kakashi.

"Boleh deh, sensei" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang lebar.

**TBC...**

Hai, kali ini Khio bawa ff Kakasaku, soalnya teman Khio suka kakasaku. Dan, jadilah ini, ff baru Khio. Mungkin kurang ke , itu baru permulaan, next chap diusahakan lebih seru lagi.

Khio disini ingin meminta Review dari kalian, yang dengan ikhlasnya meriview ff ini. Dan juga para silent reader yang ada disana, makasih udah baca ff ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna-san

Read and Review, ya... jangan lupa


End file.
